


His Favorite Flavor

by orphan_account



Series: RTAH Smut [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, Electricity Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ryan is a very vanilla person. Jeremy just thinks that he hasn’t been introduced to any kinky stuff yet. It’s a good thing Ryan is more than willing to experiment.
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley/Ryan Haywood
Series: RTAH Smut [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1423222
Kudos: 39





	His Favorite Flavor

**Author's Note:**

> as with all of my multi chapter stuff, these updates will be very sporadic. i’m dealing with college and executive dysfunction on a daily basis as well as two other multi chapter fics, so please bear with me!!
> 
> also, as more kinks get introduced, the tags will be updated. while the kinks explored here will largely stay contained to one chapter per kink, there may be some overarching stuff.

“Vanilla again? Really?”

Ryan stared at the cone in his hand, and looked back to Jeremy. He had a bit of a smirk on his face, and he lightly punched Ryan’s arm with his free hand—his other one occupied with his own sherbet cone. 

“What? It’s a good flavor…”

“You’re boring,” he replied. “You’ve gotten it every time we get ice cream!”

“Hey, I know what I like!” Ryan retorted. “I don’t know what _you_ like, though.”

“For ice cream?” When he nodded, Jeremy chuckled. “Favorite flavor’s you.” He reached up on his tiptoes to kiss Ryan’s cheek, leaving an orange and pink stain on his face.

“Aw, darling, that’s gross.” Ryan wiped away the melted ice cream and licked it off the back of his hand. “Mm. Kinda tart, I thought ice cream was supposed to be sweet.”

“It’s sherbet, Rye.” 

“Still…”

Jeremy patted his shoulder. “I really do think you’d like other flavors. Are you nervous, or something?”

“W-why would I be nervous about ice cream flavors…?”

He sighed. “Well...maybe I misspoke. I wasn’t exactly talking about flavors, but…”

“What do you mean?”

Jeremy hummed, removing his hand from Ryan’s shoulder and digging around in his pocket. Once he pulled out what he was looking for, Ryan’s eyes widened.

“You...you stole the taze fist from the office? Why?”

He shrugged. “I was...interested. I kept seeing you react less and less to the taze fist, but maybe that’s just ‘cause you weren’t being tazed in the _right_ place.”

“W...what? I don’t…”

Jeremy groaned and put the taze fist back in his pocket. “Look, I’ll show you. If you don’t want to, I’ll take it back, but I want you to at least try it. Please?”

“I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Using it while we have sex, Ryan.”

“Why? It hurts!”

“Ryan…”

———

It took a bit for Ryan to understand why some people liked the feeling of pain during sex, including electricity. Sometimes it depended on where they were being hurt, or just the context of the situation. Once they got home, he sort of got it.

“You’re sure? I’m serious, you don’t have to try it if you don’t want to.” Jeremy had taken the taze fist out again—he still had the safety on, but he carefully watched as Ryan undressed himself.

“You said it yourself: if I don’t like it, I can ask you to stop.”

“I know, but...you seemed so hesitant before, and you didn’t even get it before then.”

“Maybe it’ll be different.” Ryan was now naked, and he pulled Jeremy over to him in a kiss. Jeremy returned the kiss, reaching his free hand down to brush his fingers against Ryan’s cock. The touch made Ryan whimper, and Jeremy grinned as he moved his mouth down. As he kissed his neck and shoulders, Jeremy sat Ryan on the bed, spreading his legs open and working his cock. Little moans and whines escaped Ryan’s lips as he got harder.

Soon, Jeremy laid Ryan down on the bed. “Okay, I’m gonna lube you up before I shock your thigh.” He stepped away, pulling open a drawer on the nightstand and taking out a bottle of lube. Jeremy kissed Ryan’s stomach before getting to work, rubbing the lube on his thighs. “Don’t wanna burn you,” he explained.

Once he was done, Jeremy pressed the electric side of the taze fist against Ryan’s thigh, and Ryan shivered. “Ready?” When Ryan nodded, Jeremy turned the safety off and activated the taze fist for a split second.

Despite the short tazing, Ryan yelped, kicking his legs and gripping the sheets. Jeremy let out a grunt when Ryan accidentally kicked him. “S-sorry…” he whimpered.

“Was it too much?”

Ryan shook his head. “I-I mean, I liked it, but it kinda was…?” He sighed, still trying to calm himself from the shock. He felt something drip onto his stomach, and he blinked, seeing precum already leaking from his cock. 

Jeremy noticed as well.

“I can see that,” Jeremy replied. “Mm, want me to lick it off?”

Ryan nodded, and let out a moan as Jeremy put his lips around the head of his cock. As he sucked, Jeremy pressed the taze fist to Ryan’s other thigh, and Ryan stiffened. 

“Go ahead,” Ryan whispered, and Jeremy shocked him again. It wouldn’t have been as big of a deal, if Jeremy hadn't taken him in deeper as well. Ryan cried out, whimpering a little when Jeremy pulled off of him afterwards.

“Didn’t think you’d like it _this_ much,” he cooed.

“Shut up.”

“Want me to get back to sucking your cock, pretty boy?”

Well, that certainly made Ryan’s cheeks flush. “Please…”

Jeremy grinned and took Ryan’s cock back into his mouth. Ryan watched as Jeremy pressed the taze fist against his thigh again, his nod being returned with a shock. While he gripped the sheets, he was starting to get used to the electricity. “Maybe you should turn it up a notch.”

“Oh, should I?” Jeremy moved the taze fist to Ryan’s other thigh, and he could hear when Jeremy adjusted the intensity of it. The shock was definitely stronger this time, and Ryan let out a sharp cry. “That’s what I like to hear, kitten.”

“W-wait, kitten?”

“Yeah, kitten. Do you...not want me to call you that…?”

“No, I just…” He laughed nervously. “Just kinda came outta nowhere, huh?”

“Well, if you like it, _kitten,_ I’ll keep doing it.”

That time, the name sent a shiver down Ryan’s spine. He felt a bead of precum leak out, and he jolted a little when Jeremy swiped it up with his tongue.

“Fucking hell, Jeremy, ‘m close…”

“Yeah? Want me to turn it up even more?” He held the taze fist up. When Ryan nodded, Jeremy went back to work.

Ryan let out another moan as Jeremy put his mouth around him again, sucking as he took him in deeper and deeper. It was muffled, but he heard Jeremy say something like, “Fuck, so big…” before the tip of Ryan’s cock breached his throat. Still, he kept going, the tightness of his throat enveloping his head. Ryan squeezed his eyes shut as Jeremy started sucking, the noises obscene even for what was happening.

He didn’t even see the taze fist, but it had even more of a shock than the last time. Ryan practically jumped, and that was the tipping point. With Jeremy’s encouragement, he started cumming, his hands flying to the back of his head. He couldn’t go any deeper, but it felt good to fuck Jeremy’s mouth as he came. 

“A-ah…” Ryan’s breath was shaky as Jeremy pulled away, the spit on his cock giving it a sheen of sorts. “God, did you swallow all of that?”

Jeremy nodded, turning off the taze fist and crawling further onto the bed to be near Ryan. “I told you you’re my favorite flavor.”

“God, you’re so _cheesy.”_ Ryan pushed him away, getting a laugh in return as Jeremy rolled onto his stomach.

He scooted back towards Ryan, pressing a kiss to his neck. “‘S a good thing you like cheese, then.”

There was a pause before Ryan remembered something. “Oh shit, we haven’t made dinner yet…”

“Hey, hold on, are you doing okay?” Jeremy propped himself up on his elbows. “The tazes weren’t too bad or anything?”

Ryan shook his head. “No...I get why people might like it, though.”

“I’m glad.” He leaned over and kissed Ryan, moving one hand to cup his cheek. “Now go take a piss, I’ll make dinner this time.” Jeremy got up off the bed.

“M’kay, baby.” Ryan sat up, still a little shaky from the electricity. He grabbed his boxers and jeans before grabbing Jeremy’s wrist.

“Hm?” Jeremy turned back around, only for Ryan to kiss him back. He sighed and leaned into it. “Love you, Rye.”

“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked that, please check me out on tumblr at @achieveblue!


End file.
